


Homecoming

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: In which Vulture isn't Liz's father and Peter has a good time at Homecoming





	Homecoming

Peter looked into the somewhat dirty mirror of the boy's bathroom. His cheeks were flushed red, his hair sweaty, his suit a bit disheveled. And, god, his pupils were wide, not just because of the bright lamps and white walls that reflected the light.

Peter sighed and put his face in his hands for a second. This was, like, the best day of his life. All the dancing and laughing had made him euphoric, and yes, he had a little bit to drink too. Two glasses of sparkling wine, when he only ever had a sip before. He felt great.

Peter just wanted to leave the bathroom and join Liz on the dancefloor again, when the door opened and someone else entered the bathroom. Thinking of the devil... Liz.

"Hey, uh, wrong bathroom." Peter stuttered, surprised.

"Yeah, I know." Liz seemed almost awkward, closing the door behind her and looking down at the floor. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you alone for a second."

"Oh." Peter made. He cleared his throat and tried to decide on what to do with his hands.

Liz took a step towards him. "Look, I..." She paused, her eyes seeking his for a short moment. "I know you have been going through a rough time this year."

Peter wanted to say something, but Liz continued talking already.

"I didn't know you lost the internship." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's... it's okay." Peter shifted and leaned against one of the sinks. "I mean, it was some time ago and, well, I didn't really want anyone to know. Especially not Flash, you know, and..." He fell silent as Liz took another step towards him, standing right in front of him now, her face only a few inches from his. His heart was beating like crazy and he swallowed hard, waiting for her to do something.

"I know, Pete." She said softly, brushing a loose streak of hair out of his face.

Before he could even react, Liz's lips were on his, soft, and _oh god_ she was kissing him. He stopped breathing for a moment, feeling his face heat up, trying to realize that this was actually happening.

Liz pulled back a bit, her lips were still slightly parted, her pupils huge. "I'm sorry." She breathed. "I should've asked you, check if it's okay..."

Peter blinked at her. "No, uh, it's okay, it's, really, it's great." His brain refused to come up with a coherent thought, so he just stared at her after this.

Liz smiled, obviously relieved. For a second, they just looked at each other, and Peter silently admired her beauty. If he thought he was euphoric before, well, that didn't compare to now.

"You look very good in this suit." Liz said when the silence started to become awkward.

"Thanks." Peter answered quietly. His voice sounded too high.

Liz smiled. "Okay, Peter, I... I think you are a great guy. And, well, I really like you. Like, really like you."

Peter realized that she had had just as much sparkling wine as him. Her cheeks were slightly red-ish, and she was fidgeting nervously. She didn't come here to talk to him, he realized in this moment, but before he could jump to further conclusions, Liz interrupted his thoughts.

"Your tie is loose." She remarked, laughing awkwardly. Her hands found his collar, tugging at the fabric, and before Peter knew it, he leaned forward to kiss her again. She kissed back immediately, almost as if she was in a hurry, her lips moving against his. She didn't let go of his collar but rather pulled him closer until he was pressed against her, feeling her whole body and _fuck_...

His hands found her hips, like when they were dancing, but it was different this time. They weren't dancing, they were making out, and he could actually feel his blood flowing downwards. He pushed his hips forwards against hers automatically, seeking friction.

Liz broke the kiss first, but kept her face close to his. Peter felt her quick breath against his skin.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Liz interrupted him. "No, don't." One of her hands found its way into his hair, the other wandering further down. "Don't fucking apologize." She whispered against him.

Peter closed his eyes. His breath caught in his throat, his whole body tensed up under her touch.

"Fuck."

Her hand barely touched his crotch, just a light sensation through his pants, but he couldn't help jerking forwards.

Liz cleared her throat. "We should probably, uh..."

Peter opened his eyes again and saw her vaguely gesturing towards the toilet stalls. "Yeah, right, good idea."

She grabbed his wrist and led him to the stall farthest away from the door, locking it and pressing him against the cold wall. "Hey, you sure about this?" She asked softly.

"Please." Peter said, almost whimpering.

Liz smiled. "God, you're cute." She further loosened his tie and opened the first button of his shirt, giving him room to breathe.

Peter's heart was beating out of his chest, he didn't know what to do with his hands, or with his body in general. Liz seemed to notice. "It's okay." She said with a reassuring smile and one hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything. Just... Just enjoy this."

Peter breathed out slowly, leaning his head back, glad that she understood.

It took a second for her to get his pants open. She pulled at them and they slid down effortlessly, staying around his ankles. He could feel his dick against his briefs. Liz slid in one hand, gripping him gently and removing the restricting fabric. He let out a deep sigh, his fully hard cock in her hands. God, this was actually happening.

"You're bigger than I thought." Liz whispered and Peter let out a chuckle. His hips automatically moved against her hands, trying to get as much contact as possible. Liz spit in her hand, then gripped him loosely, slowly moving up and down his length.

It was like a firework exploded inside of him, spider-sense tingling all over, way too intense and yet he needed more.

"Please." He said again, thrusting against her touch.

Liz picked up on it and tightened her grip a bit, working on him a bit quicker. Peter's whole body was glowing, he felt sweat running down his back, he tried to control himself and let her do, but it got increasingly harder.

He bit his lip until he tasted blood, clenching his fists, eyelids pressed together.

"Fuck, Pete." Liz chuckled at how tense he was, continuing to stroke his dick with one hand, while caressing his cheeck with the other.

"Liz, I..." He could feel the pleasure getting bigger with every stroke, his hips stuttering, everything building up. "Stop, wait, I..."

Liz stopped moving her hand and Peter opened his eyes. Her face was a mixture of amusement and concern. "Everything alright?"

Peter let out his breath, relaxing a bit as the sensation slowed down enough to let him think. "Yes, it's just..." He took a deep breath, avoiding her gaze. "I've never been with a girl before." He swallowed, his throat too dry. Suddenly, he was nervous again.

"I know." Liz didn't sound condescending. She sounded gentle, actually. Understanding.

It made Peter feel reassured. He sighed. "I want to make you feel good too." He didn't care about how hoarse he sounded.

Liz smiled at him, almost loving. "Well." She said. "I don't have condoms, you don't have condoms... It's okay. We can do this again, with more preparation. I'm good. Just... relax."

Peter looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded. "I'm sure."

Her fingers moved along his cock again, sliding over his tip, then wandering down to his base again. Peter couldn't surpress a moan. "Liz, if you continue, I... I'm gonna cum."

Liz reached around him, he could hear her tear off some toilet paper. "Just don't get any on my dress." She said, continuing to jerk him off faster. This time, he didn't interrupt her. He let her do, concentrating on the feeling of her hands around his dick, and he tensed up again, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, precum leaking out of him and... fuck.

His face formed a silent scream as he came, the pleasure overwhelming him, taking over his body, erasing everything else. He felt like he was floating, strangely light as the tension left his body, his brain fuzzy. As his orgasm faded, he gasped for air, his skin hot, a sort of dizzy feeling taking over. His hands searched and found Liz's shoulders, holding onto her as his senses returned. It took several seconds to get his breathing under control enough for him to speak, and even then, stringing together a sentence was hard. "Thanks." He panted. "Fuck, this was good."

Liz just smiled at him. She threw the toilet paper away and bent down to pull up his pants, tucking his dick away again. "It was." She said finally.

For a few seconds, they just stood there in the toilet stall, catching their breath. Peter tried to realize what just happened. Yes, this definitely was the best day of his life.

Then, he noticed something. "Hey." He said. "Why did you assume I didn't have any condoms with me?" He tried to look offended and failed.

Liz laughed. "Pete, you're a good kid." She gave him another kiss, then stepped away again. "We should probably get back. I'm sure we're missed already." She said.

Peter nodded quickley. "Yeah, I guess." They stepped out of the stall to the sinks, and Liz quickly washed her hands. Peter closed his button and tightened his tie again. They left the bathroom together and found Ned and Michelle still standing where they had left them a short time ago.

Michelle looked at her phone, then at Ned. "Four minutes and seventeen seconds." She said.

Peter blinked at her. "What?" He asked. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh." Michelle had a strange grin on her face. "Just the time you need to get off."

Peter could feel himself blushing immediately, looking away and awkwardly rubbing his neck. "What... No, that's not... I mean, we didn't..."

Liz cleared her throat. "You wanna dance?" She asked, clearly trying to get out of this situation.

"Please." Peter replied and took her hand, letting her lead him to the dancefloor. As he went away, he still heard Michelle talk to Ned. "Guilty as charged." He could almost hear the smirk in her voice.


End file.
